


Desserts

by Leviarty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has finished her mission at Stark Industries and it's time for her to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

"Ms. Potts?" Natasha asked, entering Pepper's office. Still Pepper's office, not Tony's, because Tony wouldn't sign the stupid paperwork, wouldn't take his company back.

"Yes Nat- Natalie," Pepper stuttered, looking up from the paperwork she wanted nothing to do with. Somehow, this had all been easier before, when she wasn't the CEO, when she did all the work anyway, but signed Tony's name. Somehow that had been easier.

"He told you, didn't he?" Natalie asked.

"Please don't kill him," Pepper begged, rising to her feet.

"I won't  _kill_  him," Natasha said. "I'll make him wish he was dead, but I won't kill him."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that. He's very fond of himself."

"Yes, I have noticed that."

"So, what can I do for you, Ms. Rushman?"

Natasha smiled. "I'm leaving," she said. "My job is done here. I came to say goodbye."

"Oh." Pepper frowned slightly. "I guess… goodbye then."

"Yeah," Natasha smiled slightly. She turned to leave, then paused, and turned back. "There's this little French bakery that just opened a few blocks away."

"Oh, I've been dying to try their pastries, but I've been so busy."

Natasha nodded. "I was thinking of stopping there on my way out. Think you could play hookie for an hour?"

Pepper bit her lower lip and smiled. "Yeah, I think I can do that."


End file.
